


ride it, cowboy

by orphan_account



Series: skam fic week [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Isak is a talented rider and Even is pretty sure he's in love.





	ride it, cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> this is so extra im sorry
> 
> viva toro is actually a real bar with a mechanical bull but its in nyc, lets just pretend its in oslo though!!
> 
> warning for the most cliché, sappy ending ever ksjksk ENJOY

Even owes Elias and Mutta his life. He’s currently watching the prettiest boy he’s ever seen bucking on a mechanical bull, and it’s all thanks to his friends forcibly dragging him to Viva Toro, a Latin-Caribbean bar near where Mutta lives.

Fuck, that boy has stayed on that bull for so long, he’s probably beaten some record. Even is hypnotized, and hopes he can ride other things as well. Please, god, please let him be into guys, and please let the universe be on Even’s side and let him score tonight.

After almost fifteen minutes of the mechanical bull getting more and more aggressive and making crazier and crazier turns, the pretty boy eventually falls off. He gets cheered by the crowd and then Even loses him in the crowd. He prays he’ll find him later and walks over to the bar, ordering two beers. He’s just gotten his card back after paying when he spots pretty boy again. Even takes the pints of beer and uses his size to get to pretty boy through the small crowd around him.

“Hey,” he says once he’s in front of him. “You’re probably thirsty, want a beer?” He can be smooth when he wants to.

Pretty boy looks a bit dazed for a second but takes the beer Even is offering and takes a sip, “Thanks.”

Even jerks his head towards a few empty bar stools before walking over to them, hoping Isak will get the message and want to follow.

He does.

“You were quite talented up there,” Even tells him with a smile when they’ve settled onto the stools.

Pretty boy blushes and looks down bashfully. Fuck, his eyelashes are unreal. Fanning against his red tinted cheeks. He looks like an angel. Is this boy even real?

“Thank you,” he says quietly, then a bit more cheerfully, “I got a medal!” he holds up a (probably not real) gold medal, that’s hanging around his next, proudly.

That startles a laugh out of Even, “Wow!” he says, feigning excitement. “Well, you deserve it.” He takes a gulp of his beer before raising a hand to shake pretty boy’s. “I’m Even.”

“Isak.”

“Well, Isak, you know what I’ve been wondering ever since I saw you on that bull?” he asks. Isak tilts his head in question, so Even tells him, “If you can ride other things that well.”

Isak blushes again, but he’s laughing. “Wooow, that’s bold.” Even just raises his eyebrows once and smiles. Isak then takes his beer, chugs down what he’s got left and rises to stand. “So, are we going?”

Even’s a bit taken aback to be honest. He knows he’s conventionally attractive and has game, but he wasn’t expecting that line to work, it was mainly a joke (although he has been wondering that ever since he saw Isak on that bull, that part was true, it’s pretty much all he can think about). He takes a second to thank the universe and whoever is looking out for him before standing up and placing his hand on the small of Isak’s back to guide him out of the bar.

*******

They stumble into Even’s apartment, attached at the lips, Even’s hands tucked into Isak’s back pockets and Isak clinging onto Even’s biceps to keep upright. Even manages to guide them to his bedroom without having to disconnect their lips. He’s very proud that they only bump into five pieces of furniture and three walls on the way.

It takes them about two seconds to get each other’s clothes off as soon as they’ve made it onto the bed (they leave Isak’s medal hanging around his neck). Even is eager in reaching into his bedside drawer for lube and a condom, looking to Isak in question, and waiting for his nod of approval. He kisses down Isak’s chest and licks over his nipples while flicking open the lube. Isak is keen as fuck, so Even wastes no time in pressing a finger in, watching the way Isak throws his head back as his toes curl in pleasure.

Even starts out slow, has no idea how Isak likes it, so he gives him time. He lets just the tips of his fingers sink in, until Isak is begging for more, so he twists his wrist and screws his fingers in hard, right up to the knuckle, relentless, making Isak gasp and moan.

“You clean?” Even asks, pulling his fingers out.

“Yeah,” Isak pants, lifting his head up. Even pulls his legs farther apart, lifting him up halfway and draping his long legs over his shoulders. “Are you gonna–” Isak’s words get cut off on a mewl as Even spreads him open and prods his tongue inside. He slides a finger back inside of him as well, beside his tongue, and then adds another, stretching him wide open. Isak thrashes in his grasp, gasping and arching his back as Even fingers and tongue-fucks him at the same time.

“Oh fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Isak sounds like he’s going to cry, beautiful face flushed red. He looks absolutely gorgeous with his head thrown back against the sheets, hair forming a halo around his angelic face, thighs wrapped around Even’s head.

Even backs up to give himself more room, scissoring Isak open with the aid of his tongue. He wishes he could actually look at Isak while eating him out. Isak with his curls in disarray, puffy bitten lips, fisting Even’s hair in his hands as he moans, looking like something right out of a porno. Classy, quality porno.

Even pulls his fingers out again, moving up Isak’s flushed body, licking at one of his taut nipples. He takes one into his mouth, sucking on the puckered nub, and pinches at the other one with his thumb and index finger, wet from lube. He gives the nipple in his mouth a tiny nip, dragging his mouth away and up to speak into Isak’s ear, “You think you’re ready?”

Isak nods right away, pushing at Even to get him off from on top of him, “Wanna ride you.”

“Of course you do, cowboy,” Even mumbles as he settles against the pillows, half sitting up.

Isak climbs into his lap and Even goes to grab the condom but Isak beats him to it. He rips it open and wastes no time in rolling it on Even. He scoots forward so that Even’s cock is nudging right at his hole. He takes a deep breath before he starts sinking down, slowly.

Even swears he comes _this_ close to actually blacking out from how tight Isak is. It’s so fucking _good._

“Fuck,” Isak hisses, once he’s about halfway down. “You’re so big. Feels fucking amazing.”

Then he drops his full weight onto Even’s lap, fucks down on his cock so he’s seated properly, trembling and gasping. His hands are clutching the headboard, then Even’s shoulders, then he drags his nails down Even’s chest until Even fucks up into him on instinct. Even draws him in close, until they’re cheek to cheek, Isak panting into Even’s ear, still working his hips in little fits and starts, clenching and unclenching.

“Feel good?” Even makes sure.

“So good,” Isak answers, between dropping hot, open-mouthed kisses on his jaw. “Even. Even, fuck.” 

Isak buries his face in Even’s neck, starting to ride him so hard he’s already out of breath, heart pounding against Even’s chest. Even flits his hands over Isak’s back and ass and pulls on his hair, sweaty and soft. Even gets a grip in it and yanks Isak's head back so he can see his face, his red cheeks, hazy eyes and slack mouth. 

And then Isak is pulling off of his cock, out of nowhere. Even grunts in confusion, so Isak presses a sloppy kiss to the corner of his mouth before pulling at him until Even gets the message and moves down the bed, so he’s lying flat on the mattress and Isak’s hovering over him, golden curls falling into his eyes.

He sinks back down on Even’s cock and mumbles into Even’s skin, “Like– this, please?” He’s breathless, his words getting cut off by gasps as he draws figure eight’s with his hips.

He leans forward until he’s braced with his elbows on either side of Even, churning his hips on Even’s cock, grinding down and squeezing rhythmically, blowing Even’s fucking mind. He’s moving back and forward on Even’s cock so hard that the entire bed is squeaking and slamming hard against the wall on each churn of Isak’s hips.

He sits back up and scrapes his nails down Even’s chest as he bounces on his cock. He slams his body down, over and over, the sound echoing around the bedroom. His medal for riding the bull is bouncing against his chest as he rides Even’s cock, his breath quickening more and more.

Even wishes he could blow Isak’s mind with his sexual prowess but he’s not going to last long, he already knows it.

Isak is clearly concentrated on keeping a rhythm as he moves up and down on Even’s cock. It’s good he takes riding dick as seriously as he did riding the bull.

“Fuck,“ Even says, hands sliding up and down Isak’s sweaty back, as Isak clenches around his cock particularly hard. "Christ, you’re so fucking good at this.”

Isak whimpers, moves his head down to nudge at Even’s cheek until he gets the hint and presses their mouths together. “You’re good. So good,” he pants.

Then Isak starts clenching around Even’s cock on each drop down, making Even feel like his dick is going to fucking explode from how gloriously hot, wet and tight Isak feels around him.

“Yeah, yeah,” breathes Even, moving his hand along the curve of Isak’s waist. “Just like that, fuck.” 

Isak clenches even harder, makes Even inhale sharply and grip at Isak’s hips. “Are you close?” he asks.

“Yeah, fuck,” Even pants. “Are you?”

“Yeah, yes,” says Isak, hands coming to rest on Even’s shoulders, mewling as Even’s cock hits his prostate.

Even squeezes Isak’s hips, fucking back into him, right up against his prostate, meeting Isak with a thrust every time he drops down. Isak’s eyes flutter shut as he lifts himself up, rotating his hips before dropping back down. His hair is all over his face, and his lips are rosy red from where he’s been biting at them trying to keep quiet.

“C’mon, babe,” Even takes a deep breath, digs his hands in and helps Isak along. “Want you to come on my cock.”

Isak moans, spreads his thighs as much as he can as he picks back up his fast and hard pace where he had slowed down a bit. He’s got sweat beginning to drip down his chest, and Even can’t help but lift his head and lick across the skin. Isak’s rhythm stutters, and Even moves his head down to suck a nipple into his mouth.

“Even,” Isak gasps out, grinds down into Even’s lap while Even guides him back and forth. “I’m gonna come.”

“Yeah?” Even pants, lowering his head to the pillow. Isak nods frantically and his bounces are getting messy and he’s losing his rhythm, clenching and unclenching around Even’s cock at odd times and Even is going to fucking _die_ if he doesn’t get to come soon. “Come on, babe, come for me.”

Even lifts his head back up and goes to lick around Isak’s nipple again. He sucks it in his mouth and gently bites at it. Isak moans loud enough that Even’s positive his next door neighbor will have heard him, and then he’s coming between them without a hand ever touching him, crying out and frantically bouncing on Even, riding out his orgasm.

“So good, fuck, Isak,” Even spits, planting his feet on the bed to fuck up into the tight, clenching heat of Isak’s body.

Isak goes with it, lets Even keep him in place by keeping a firm hold on his hips, frantically fucking into Isak’s oversensitive body slowly coming down from his own orgasm. 

“Fuck,” Even groans moving his head to suck a mark into the skin of Isak’s jaw. 

Isak tilts his head, gives Even better access as his cock moves inside him, “Come on, fuck me hard,” he encourages.

“Shit, Isak,” Even’s legs are shaking with exertion as he tries to fasten his pace. It seems as if now that Isak’s come he wants Even to do all the work, has stopped moving on his cock. It’s when Isak squeezes around him one more time and snaps his hips forward that Even comes. Isak is kissing him and Even bites into his lip hard as he rabbits his hips, his upper body curling inwards as he pumps up into Isak, working through his orgasm, Isak’s tight body milking him dry.

They’re both catching their breaths after Even’s done, when Isak sits up properly, still on Even’s cock, and looks down at him, as if pondering something.

“Well? Was that as good as on the bull?”

Even laughs, and Isak gasps as Even’s body shakes, jostling his dick in Isak’s oversensitive body. Even helps Isak lift off of him before he answers, “A million fucking times better, baby.”

*******

The next morning, Even is cooking breakfast in the kitchen when Isak walks in, wearing nothing but Even’s hoodie and presumably underwear, but Even wouldn’t know, since his hoodie falls to almost mid-thigh on Isak.

“Hey,” Isak greets him with a shy smile.

“Hey,” Even smiles back. “You’re wearing my hoodie.”

“Oh,” Isak blushes. “Yeah, uh. Sorry if you mind, I just picked up the first–”

“I don’t mind at all,” Even interrupts him gently, then chuckles. “You’re acting a lot more shy than you were last night.”

Isak blushes again. “Yeah, I was a little drunk, so…”

“You were drunk?” Even turns his whole body to him sharply and frowns.

“No! I mean, I was like tipsy, you know, when you feel super confident, but not like, _drunk_ drunk,” Isak rambles in a haste.

“Good,” Even says slowly. “Because you didn’t seem drunk, and I never would’ve–”

“Even. If I was any more than a little tipsy, trust me, you would’ve noticed, I’m a fucking messy and embarrassing drunk,” he says, interrupting Even. “They don’t even let drunk people on the bull. I wasn’t drunk. I promise.”

“Okay. Good,” Even says, more relieved now, turning back to his eggs.

“So…” Isak offers after a few minutes of nothing but the sound of Even moving the eggs on the pan filling the room. “Do you want me to leave or…?”

Even looks over at him. Isak is staring at the floor and fidgeting with the hem of the hoodie, and Even’s heart softens a little. “Hey, who do you think I’m cooking for?” he asks gently. “Of course you don’t have to leave. Unless you’d like to…”

“No!” Isak says quickly, then blushing faintly and smiling at Even. “I mean. I can stay for breakfast.”

He takes an audible breath before walking over to the counter and hopping onto it, watching Even cook. Even glances at him before grinning.

“So… a messy and embarrassing drunk, huh?”

*******

Isak ends up staying for the whole day, and they actually chill and talk and get to know each other, and only fuck three more times. Even learns that Isak is nineteen, he’s a bio-science major, he’s very gay and he’s very fucking adorable.

Even’s never felt this kind of connection with someone. Isak is so sweet and funny in a sarcastic way and blushes really easily (it’s so cute it makes Even feel like he’s in cardiac arrest). Even can’t stop kissing him, and he doesn’t want him to ever leave his apartment.

However, Isak has a roommate who will worry if he stays over for another night, so he leaves in the evening after they’ve exchanged numbers and made plans to see each other the next day, and Even doesn’t want to get ahead of himself but he believes this may actually be the beginning of something.

*******

A year later, for their anniversary, Even buys Isak a rocking horse (because he’s fresh out of uni and could never afford a real mechanical bull, come on) that was made for toddlers and Isak can barely sit on, and a cowboy hat, and thinks he still owes his life to Elias and Mutta for dragging him to that bar as Isak laughs until he’s crying and presses a sweet, happy kiss to Even’s lips.


End file.
